


Cass & Bruce: Cold War

by pinkwildcat94



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy and daughter shopping, concerned daddy Bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkwildcat94/pseuds/pinkwildcat94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra needs a dress for a dance but not without Bruce’s approval. Jason and Tim just wants to go home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cass & Bruce: Cold War

“Are we done yet?” Jason whines as he sits down on the seat in the middle of Bruce and Tim.

“Be patient, Jason. I’m sure she’ll find something she’ll like here,” Bruce replies while staring at the entrance of the dressing room, waiting for Cassandra to come out.

“That’s what you said about two hours ago,” Tim points out while looking at his phone, obviously bored with the activity they were forced to indulged in.

“It’s so unfair how Dick and Damian aren’t here for this,” Jason whispers to Tim.

Cassandra was attending her first school dance in two days and she had not picked out a dress yet. Instead of having Bruce ask his assistant to pick out dresses for her like for any other social events, Cassandra wanted to go out shopping and find dresses on her own. The reason Jason and Tim were there because Jason’s driving privileges were taken away and Alfred suggested they tag along to buy new clothes of their own that did not have any holes in them.

Bruce, on the other hand, was completely calm despite several arguments he had with Cassandra over the dresses that Cassandra picked out. He even socialized with other parents who were shopping with their daughters.

Cassandra eventually steps out. The black dress glitters in the synthetic lights. It fits tightly to her adolescent figure, bare shoulders above a strapless neckline. Cass shifts in her heels. She has a hopeful look on her face, which always works on Bruce whenever she really wanted something. However…

“No,” Bruce says firmly, which causes Jason and Tim to groan.

“But my face…”

“Still no.”

“Why not?” Cassandra questions him.

“I don’t think it’s appropriate.”

“That’s what you said about the last 50 dresses,” Jason points out. “She looks fine.”

Bruce ignores Jason, “Why don’t you try that crystal blue dress that I picked out for you?”

“You mean that princess dress? Now I don’t think that’s appropriate for just a school dance,” Cassandra debates.

“But you looked adorable in that princess dress.”

“It was huge, Dad. I couldn’t move.”

“We’re never going home are we?” Tim asks Jason.

“We should have properly said goodbye to Alfred, Dick and Damian,” Jason responds.

“Cassandra, I don’t think that dress is appropriate for a girl your age,” Bruce states.

“Yes, it is! Stephanie wore a dress like this last week for Freddie King’s party.”

“Well, Stephanie shouldn’t be wearing a dress like that at all.”

“Why won’t you let me wear the dresses that I want?!”

“I will not allow a daughter of mine step out of the house wearing skimpy clothes.”

“What do you have to say for all the women that hit on you during parties?” Cassandra debates, arms crossing her chest.

Tim and Jason look over in interest, waiting for Bruce’s response. Things just got interesting. After giving each other a stare, Bruce calls over the personal stylist.

“Do you have any dresses in your store that are appropriate for teenage girls to wear? Preferably dresses with length that is two inches above her knee and isn’t any way tight,” he requests.

Cassandra just stands there with her mouth open. “Dad, I told you I wanted to find dresses for myself!”

Jason decides to step in, “Bruce, is it really a bad thing if Cassandra went out wearing that? I mean it’s just a school dance with chaperons everywhere. What harm will she cause?”

Cassandra flashes a smile at her older brother and looks over at their father.

“I agree with Jason on this one,” Tim speaks.

Bruce stares at his sons for a moment and looked over at his daughter. “Do you really like that dress?” he asks her.

Cassandra nods her head furiously.

“I’ll let you get it. Only if you wear a cover up over that dress,” Bruce tells her.

“DEAL!”

Bruce smiles at his daughter as he tells the personal stylist to help them get a matching cover-up for Cassandra to wear. Jason and Tim sigh in relief at the final decision that tells them that they could finally go home.

Cassandra went back inside the dressing room to go change back to her clothes.

“I think that was nice of you to do that Bruce. You really made her happy,” Jason says.

“Mmhmm…” Bruce responds as he starts looking at his phone, scrolling through the phonebook.

“What are you doing?” Jason asks.

“Calling her school principal to ask if they needed anymore chaperons for the dance.”

“Cassandra wouldn’t like that,” Tim points out.

Bruce dismisses them and starts talking to the principal.

“Looks like there’s going to be a cold war in the manor,” Tim says. “We should probably just hang out with Alfred like Damian does all day.”

“Yep,” Jason replies, imagining the chaos that is going happen in their house over the next few days.


End file.
